1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine comprising a water tub and a drum mounted in the water tub for carrying out wash and dehydration operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional drum type washing machines include a water tub and a cylindrical drum mounted in the water tub. The drum is rotated about an axis so that laundry put therein is agitated in a wash step. Furthermore, the drum is rotated at higher speeds or spun so that laundry is dehydrated by centrifugal force.
FIG. 13 illustrates one of the conventional drum type washing machines of the above-described type. FIG. 13 shows an end plate 101a of a drum 101 as viewed at outside. A drum support 102 die-cast from aluminum is mounted on the end plate 101a. A shaft 103 is connected with a central part of the drum support 102 for rotating and supporting the drum 101. Reinforcement ribs (rugged contour) 102a are formed on an outer surface of the drum support 102.
JP-A-11-207077 discloses a drum type washing machine in which a drum support is provided on an end plate of a drum.
In the above-described conventional construction, stepped portions are formed on the end plate 101a of the drum 101 since the drum support 102 is mounted on the end plate 101a. Furthermore, since the ribs 102a are formed on the drum support 102, the ribs and the stepped portions are resistive against rotation of the drum when the drum 101 is rotated at high speeds or spun. As a result, the ribs and the stepped portions cause wind, producing loud noise. Additionally, power consumption is large since the ribs and the stepped portions are resistive against rotation of the drum.